The Battle over Balance
by TopHatAuthor
Summary: When a evil mastermind takes over a parallel dimension, it's up to a band of rebels to stop him. One shot, no link story. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hey everyone, TopHat here! This is the first chapter, to a fan fiction, in which all reviews are welcome! This is a custom creation, with no links, in which I need to know if I should continue, which I leave to you guys. Catch you on the flip side!**

The wind blows, blowing around dead leaves, and scattering litter around. A single figure slowly approaches a glass door, and looks up. He sees 17 stories, each lit by a eerie blue light, except for one. At the very top, there was a dome-shaped office, with a scrappy, ill-structured satellite tower fit on top. He slips through the door, carefully shielding his face so that the security wouldn't recognize him. He hurriedly walks to the nearest elevator, and closes the door. He scans over the buttons, careful not to press 13, and rests his finger on 17. He lets out a deep sigh, and pats the revolver in his holster. He smiles as he remembers the ambush-and-raid from last Tuesday, in which he found the golden hand gun. The doors open, and he steps through to the dome overlooking the ruined city which had once been so prosperous. A tall-backed chair turns around, and the figure stops to look at him. "I thought I told security to keep an eye out for you," he says calmly. Too calmly, to the man from the elevator. "Yeah, about that. Your security isn't so bright…as always," was the response. "Well, guess I'll have to take care of you myself," says The Executioner, as everyone calls him. The man watches as E maneuvers his hand over to a small switch, and flicks it with his pointer finger. Suddenly, several trapdoors in the floor open, and officers in mechanical armor emerge. The visitor flicks out his gun, and fires several bullets. They bounce off the samurai-like armor of the charging officers, creating a shower of sparks and pinging sounds. The visitor fled, throwing the gun over his soldier. He evaded a laser blast, and circled around to run and flip over a group, only to fling a homemade tarp grenade at them. It explodes, knocking them in all directions, and knocking them unconscious. The few remaining officers attack, but are then knocked out the window with the hard swing from an extensive war staff. Finally alone with E, he turns to see him with a malicious smirk.

"You are quite the opponent. Have you ever thought of joining my cause?," he says.

"I'll never join you. You are the cause of all this…this…DISASTER!"

"Well, if you're not part of my solution, you're part of the problem. Take him away!"

The visitor turns around, wielding his staff, but it's knocked out of his hand, himself along with it. He gets a glance of a black-robed figure with glowing green eyes before he is thrown backward by some invisible force, into one of the vacant trap doors. As he falls, he catches brief glimpses of mechanicals and doorways. He tries to grab on to a stray pipe, but the pain retches away his grip. He continues falling until he hits the ground, which brings instant blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, TopHat here! Sorry for the epic cliffhanger, but I'm saving that for later. In this chapter, we finally meet Jason, the main character. Catch you guys on the flip side!**

Jason woke up, stretched his ached limbs, and observed his surroundings. He was in a ramshackle hut, with concrete walls and a tin roof. Inside was a wall of rusty tools, a old beat-down rusty motorcycle, and a pile of burlap material, which he had been sleeping on. It came running back to him. The theft, the chase, and finally, dodging inside the shack to get them off his tail. He got up, put on his ancient backpack, and checked outside. "No officers.," he thought as he ran outside, only to duck around behind an alleyway. He climbed up a creaking, bending ladder to the rooftop, and from there jumped to the next. He continued this process until he jumped on a satellite tower, and proceeded to climb down. From there, he leaped into a pit, and landed inside a sewer. It had been out of commission, so when he landed, there was only a small thud of rubber on cement. He pulled a flashlight out of his pack, and walked on until he reached a tall iron door, with a window built in. He knocked out a pattern, and then the window slid open. "Name?," said a voice at the door. "Walt Disney," Jason said sarcastically, "How many people know that knock?" The guard rolled his eyes and opened the door. Jason walked inside to a scene of chaos. People were yelling, drinks were flying, and sometimes you would see an unknown stain on the floor. Jason, dodging a flying mug, walked up to the bar. A big man in a smock apron walked up to him. "Wadda you want?," in a thick accent. "Root beer, double shot of cream." When it came, Jason put a few coins on the counter, grabbed his drink, and walked over to a group hunched over a map.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, TopHat here! Here it is, Chapter 3! So let's get straight into it!**

Jason walked up to the group, and looked at the map. He noticed markings, dirty fingerprints, and scientific calculations all over it. "What's this for?," Jason asks, eager to get in on the action. "Sorry, but this is classified.," came from the man in a khaki jacket, who was hunched over a journal, looking from it to the map, drawing boundaries and marking out routes in red ink. "Yeah, beat it. This is none of your business.," barked a short man, wearing mining equipment, who's face and skin were caked in soil. "Well, I hate to intrude, but if you want to get to where you're going, you might want to change your direction." "Why?," asks the miner. "Well, if you go through Marsharr Forest, you're liable to pass Base 2, which, with the rumors, it's most likely an officer post." "Wow, he's right, and with the mutational levels over that area, either way it's instant doom.," says the journalist. "Although, if you go through Lake Turbine, using the underwater tunnel," suggests Jason,"you'll end up in Ruckmire City, and you'll be able to travel from the Market." "Huh, looks like you're right. Alright, let's get going.," said the journalist. The miner and journalist walked toward the exit, but then the journalist turned around. "Well, you coming?" Jason looked around. "Me?

"You're the guy with the plan."

Jason smiled, put down his empty mug, and followed behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and his companions slipped outside, traveling through the sewers with a silent spring in their step. They traveled through the sewers with utmost stealth, to not disturb any mutants that might have been residing nearby. After almost 10 minutes of traveling, the passages started to decrease in size, until they came meters away from a dead end. A tone signaling a call came from a screen strapped to the scientist's wrist. He glanced at the message, and then put his arm down. "Crap." Jason pushed passed the miner, and looked at him, "What's wrong?" "Our intel says that a wave of mutants, level 7, are passing by the entrance to the base." The miner pulled out an shovel, but it was crafted with a serrated blade stretching to the handle, but curved so he hold the pole. The journalist pulled out a rifle resembling a T-shirt cannon, but with a singular metal barrel, as big around as a baseball, with a opaque black tube leading to a glass container filled with a green, thick liquid. Jason had learned chemistry with the bit of high school science before the war, and the science textbooks he had salvaged from the battle sites to recognize it as Kenothium Zenthite, a type of acid that could reverse the effects of radiation, but had a deathly side effect, leaving it too dangerous to test on humans. He picked the cannon up, holding a handle pointing straight up, which was capped off by a gauge on a small box in his left hand, and a horizontal handle, connected to the cannon by a flat piece of metal on both sides, which he held in his right hand. "We're going to have to fight our way through to the base, if we're going to see if goggles here is trustworthy enough." He looked at Jason, he said, "Got anything to protect yourself?" As an answer, Jason reached down, flipped his jacket flap to the side to reveal a sword sheath, and pulled out a sword. It was steel, with a gold handle with a leather grip. "Right.," mentioned Jason, "Just in case we, you know, maybe, I don't know...DIE. It might be a good idea to know each other's names?" The miner rolled his eyes, got out of the combat position he was in, and pointed to himself first, then the journalist. "Marsh, Seann.," very briefly before getting back in position. "Right. Oh, and I'm Jason. Hero of the Balance Wars." "Marsh looked at him, "I'll bet all my money that no one calls you that." He pressed a button on his shovel, and a hidden door opened, revealing a large, barren field flooded with unearthly creatures. Jason clutched his sword, and muttered to himself, "Let's maul some mutants."


End file.
